The Administrative Core will oversee the overall financial, regulatory, communication and coordination aspects of the project and be responsible for the annual Scientific and Financial reports. This important role reflects the involvement of multiple institutions, multiple investigators with complementary expertise who are PIs, the application of wide ranging technologies, and reliance for some samples from endemic sites. This core will be led by Dr. Stuart who has successfully overseen these responsibilities for many years at SBRI. Dr. Stuart founded SBRI and SBRI has 325 people and many active collaborations worldwide. He will be supported in these activities by the able SBRI financial and management staff and by the Project Manager of the Core. He will establish and chair a Scientific Leadership Team which will function in this core and is described in the Multiple PI Leadership Plan. This team will evaluate and resolve multiple technical and operational aspects ofthe project. Primary among these are selection and coordination ofthe scientific priorities and technical approaches and the integration ofthe efforts so that the systems biology approach is fully implemented. This team will also function in proactive problem anticipation, identification and resolution. The team will also select an External Scientific Advisory Committee to provide objective advice. Oversight of this core is expected to be scientifically exciting rather than a burden.